Animals
Bighorner Bighorners are mutated bighorn sheep that live in high mountains and areas of elevation. Settlers use them for their horns, meat, and hides. Brahmin The beloved brahmin of the wasteland are used for their milk, their hide, and their meat. These two-headed wonders are the staple of non-vegetarian diets in the New California Republic and beyond. Well, except for those darn cannibals. It is rumored that they can speak our language but no real proof has been gained. Canine Our friends from the desert and hills are tired of picking off stray cats. In the post-apocalyptic world, they figure they wouldn't mind taking a bite out of the occasional brahmin, ghoul, or human. Darkwinger While average bats are annoying little runts with weak bites, a giant bat can pose a problem to the unwary. It can stealthily swoop in and take off with small animals. Thankfully, they seldom attack humans. Gecko Annoying pests of the Southwest. They come in regular, golden, and fire-breathing varieties, and maybe an extra fun type just for kicks. Giant mutant geckos are a good source of easy hides and the occasional tough combat. Gila The apocalyptic American southwest would not be complete without giant gila monsters. Normally quite docile, the giant gila monsters may occasionally become violent when they feel their territory is threatened. The main problem with giant gila monsters is not their powerful bite (which is bad), but their radioactive venom (which is worse). Lakelurk Lakelurks are mutated snapping turtles which live around aquatic areas consisting of relatively radiation-free waters. They attack by using shrieking sonic pulse waves to stun and then rip apart enemies with their claws. They are fiercely territorial and extremely aggressive, attacking most any thing that comes near them or their nests. They are usually found in small groups of two to three or in larger groups comprising of around five to eight. They have a high Perception, which makes them very quick to find potential prey within their immediate area. Mirelurk Mirelurks are found in damp and aquatic areas. If not in an aquatic habitat, mirelurks have been seen in dark, damp and cool areas like caves, metro tunnels, and derelict facilities. However, mirelurks are not repulsed by light; they can be seen during the day, swimming in rivers and walking along the banks. Rodents of Unusual Size Typically found in abandoned buildings and semi-active sewers, the classic giant rat can often sneak up on an unsuspecting traveler. Unlike ordinary rats, these suckers are hungry for flesh. They attack with their teeth, and like molerats, often carry disease. Two-Headed Snake What's worse than a giant rattlesnake? A giant two-headed rattlesnake, of course! Giant two-headed rattlesnakes are annoying for travelers because they often sit in the darkness and blend into the background. Their attacks are extremely quick, their fangs can penetrate light armor, and their venom can kill quickly. Yao Guai A species of mutated American black bears, yao guai are very dangerous, fast and attack quickly. Although generally found alone, yao guai exhibit a gentle, familial bond toward one another when found together, provided they do not feel threatened by the observer's presence. Yao guai will attack nearly any other animals or people they encounter, including deathclaws. Category:Simple system